I Learned from You
by HappyHappyCartoons
Summary: The son of Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman learns the harsh past of his fathers. The boy struggles to comprehend on what he had learned and can't look at his bigger father the same way again.
1. Chapter 1

Young Abel Broflovski-Cartman trotted down his empty hallway, earbuds plugged into his ears, heavy music pounding. Hands shoved deep into his pockets, he came across his parent's room, overhearing the two talk as his song choice came to a stop. He paused his playlist, taking a listen to his father's conversation. He crouched down beside the heavy bedroom door, keeping himself hidden. Pulling out his earbuds, he presses his legs against his chest.  
"We have to tell him, Eric. He may start getting suspicious." Abel overheard that heavy voice, gritting against his eardrums. He could sense that his red-headed father was tense, worried over something his heavy set father had done or what he hadn't.  
"I don't know Kahl...I.." He hears Eric shuffle himself on their bed, "I don't want to fuck him up more than he already has been. He's already taking after me in shit like his height and attitude, don't want him to make the mistakes I did…"

At the ripe age of 14, Abel was a bit bigger than kids his age. He wasn't exactly slim or fat. He was considered tall, reaching 5 feet 4 inches, not even hitting his growth spurt. He looked more as if Eric Cartman was a bit slimmer, but with Kyle's eyebrows and lighter skin tone. He learned a lot from spending his childhood in South Park, mostly things he shouldn't really know until he's in his twenties. He was also a hit with the ladies, much to his father's' confusion. Abel never complained, he liked chicks.  
Abel raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't consider himself to be that screwed up. The boy did do some things that made him regret shit everyday, such as getting a blowjob in the Denny's parking lot at the age of 12 by a young woman named Tammy. He only told his uncle Kenny this, and the reaction he received wasn't the one he expected. Thankfully it wasn't the same Tammy his uncle Kenny was thinking of, just another girl by pure coincidence. It freaked Kenny out, making his head spin but other than that, Kenny gave him the biggest hug the poor man could muster, congratulating him on becoming a man. Abel never forgot about that experience, nearly because the chick was rough around the edges, sending the young male into a frenzy. Needless to say, he was attracted to her, but wouldn't let the chick touch his dick ever again. Losing his dick was something that wasn't on his list at such a young age so he broke that relationship off.  
He knew he could never tell Kyle that, since Kyle would tear him a new asshole. The thought of it sent a shiver down his spine.  
"He's going to need to know sooner or later. I know it's a tough thing to discuss with him, but once he knows, it'll probably be the best." Kyle reassured Eric.  
"I guess you're right, babe…" Eric sighed, giving into Kyle's answer.

The younger boy gasped, never hearing his hefty dad call Kyle babe seriously. 'That shit surprised me more than what he actually has to say to me? What the fuck, really?' He mentally slapped himself, standing up, trying not to let the floor squeak. He placed an earbud back in, keep the volume lower. He fiddled around with his albums and decided on some Gorillaz, "Dare" peaking his interest. As he pressed play, he turned around, heading in the same direction he was before.  
"Abel? Could you come here for a minute?" Eric called, seeing his somewhat large son peeking behind the door.

Abel did his best to act surprised. He rolled his eyes, entering his parent's bedroom. "What's up, dad?" He queried, taking out the earbud in his ear.  
"Listen, um. We need to talk."  
Abel wasn't used to such a strict tone. It freaked him out a bit as he sat down beside his two fathers. His palms started to sweat, the anxiety taking him over. He could see the seriousness laid in Eric's eyes. The happy tinge of orange that lingers for a bit when his father's happy was gone. There was nothing but a dark brown, dull as if something were desperately wrong.  
"Talk?" His voice cracked, signalling fear.

He felt the tension in the room, slowly cutting into him. He eyed Kyle's body movements as he shuffled to get himself comfortable on their king sized bed.

"Yes, talk. But this isn't about you." Kyle addressed, shaking an open palm.

Abel relaxed only a tiny bit, the tension still weighing down his shoulders.

"Yeah, it's more," Eric ran a large hand through his hair, "It's more about us. We've been hiding shit from you, or you might not remember things we've told you when you were younger."  
This freaked the young adolescent out more. He figured his parents were decent people. Abel knew Kyle was, at least. Kyle was just a jewish redhead with anger problems, like the rest of the family. He didn't know about Eric's past at all. He only knew that Eric's was sometimes an intolerant asshole, but he didn't think much of it. Unlike Kyle, Eric was more sensitive and easily cried when something angered him or made him upset. Abel knew that for years, since he witnessed it first hand when their cat passed away several years ago. Abel was upset, but he was a young kid, it easily slipped away from him a few days later. His father, on the other hand, was a sulking mess for a few weeks. It was only Kyle's idea to adopt a new kitten for him and try to relieve some of his depression and it worked the best it could.

"What do you mean? Hiding stuff from me?" Abel squinted, trying to comprehend what they meant.  
Kyle and Eric both gave each other a disgruntled look, Eric patted his back, "Come on, let's go downstairs."  
Abel shakingly nodded his head, standing up with both older males. He stares ahead, seeing Kyle take a hold of Eric's hand, intertwining their fingers. Kyle gently rubbed the tip of his thumb across Eric's hand, knowing what he was about to tell their son was going to leave an impact on all three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

As the three headed downstairs to the living room, the way down was silent. Abel kept his face glued to the floor, thinking deeply on what his father had to tell him. 'Did they do shit that got them arrested? Or worse?' He placed a hand on his face, slowly dragging it down in a fit of panic. 'My parents aren't bad people...are they?'  
Kyle adjusted the pillows that were against the back of the loveseat sofa. Abel sat on the far left, Eric in the middle and Kyle on the edge. Abel took out his phone and placed it on the side table near the end of the sofa.

Abel noticed right away that Eric was not settled right. His body movements were minimal and stiff. He started to build a little bit of sweat on his brow, and also kept a grip on Kyle the entire time.  
"Abel, do you remember anything about how you came into this world? We told you when you were about four years old. " Eric shook a bit as he eyed his little firefly.  
Abel took a moment to think about what he said. He didn't remember what his dads have told him all of those years ago. He figured he just appeared on this earth, for these two guys to raise, like all babies were created. He raised his head, shaking it side to side as in 'no.'  
"I know you guys told me something about it. That I never met my birth mom." He played with his forefinger, a nervous tick he had for years.  
"Abel, you were one of those ideal babies." Kyle added, his grip on Eric's hand tighter.  
"Ideal babies? You mean one of those babies where you pick the genes you want?" Abel had a sense on what they were hinting at, since he just learned about his is biology class. It was a slightly new topic that had been popular for a while. The idea seemed unethical, something against the laws of physics to him.

"Well, when we decided to have a kid, we heard about this new study and project going on. It was to help couples who couldn't have their own children, like gay couples, and have their own children and pick the genes they preferred their child to have. Both of us were unsure if we should've gone through with it, since it was a new thing then. It was also a bit controversial at the time, since it could change everything we knew about having kids " Kyle took his glance away from the trembling 14 year old, "But we decided to go with it. At first, we tried adopting but we had a hard time because of.." Kyle gave Eric that reassuring glance, " Your father and I's criminal record."  
Abel jumped at bit at his answer. He didn't bother to ask any questions until he let Kyle finish with his portion on the story.  
"We were denied adopting kids because of this. We couldn't understand why. So, we fought. We fought for our rights to adopt a baby from any orphanage but we lost. We couldn't fight back. The world fucked us over big time, threatening both of us, to throw us in prison just for what we wanted. As much as it hurt us to give up, we decided to go with the other plan, a surrogate mother. When we learned that we could design our baby, well, we tried our best to create a child that would most resemble what we are together. Since both of us have illnesses that pass down genetically, we've tried our best to create a child that would live happily."  
Abel tried to process everything that was thrown at him. He learned that this procedure was created to get rid of life threatening illnesses in children of couples who had them. So he knew his father's meant well.  
"So, I was the ideal kid you guys tried for?"  
"Yes, we wanted you to have a nice life without any problems, well, besides family issues." Kyle assured.  
"But, who's my mom?" Abel came out with that question a bit too rushed.

Silence filled the room once again. The only sound that remained was the ticking of the wall clock that resided on the far left wall of the room.  
"Well?" Abel began to become impatient.

"This is something that bothers both of us when we talk about it…"  
"Just tell me, dad. I wanna know." His anger started to grow more as Eric and Kyle took their time to answer.

"Fine, Abel. Just let me start from the beginning." Eric gave into his words.  
Abel readied himself for his father's explanation as his fiery irritation washed away.

"About 25 years ago, your dad and I had a falling out. I was known to be an amazing actor, so when these PC people came into South Park, my whole persona changed. I was acting as if I gave a shit about people, mostly women. So, there was this troll outbreak and everyone thought it was me, including your dad. So, when the attacks didn't stop, they took me outside and, "He gulped, "broke everything that I owned. It wasn't just Kyle, it was your uncle Stan and other guys from my class that ganged up on me. It left me feeling vulnerable, like I didn't matter. They smashed my heart just like they smashed my laptop and my phone. I was left without internet, nothing for me to do. I couldn't send emails to people to say how I felt about the new Ghostbusters movie that came out then. That was when someone else came up to me, who also had their internet persona taken away from them." Eric felt the uncomfortable movement of Kyle against him. His stomach began to flip, memories slowly fading back into his mind. Memories that he had repressed for many years to keep himself and Kyle happy. "She was a nice person at the time. She just came up to me one day, noticing how alone I was and noticed how broken I felt. We began to hang out, after disowning every single one of my friends. We began going to Mcdonald's for lunches, just chatting it up. She seemed like a cool person, someone I could bond to. As a stupid kid, I asked her one question, 'Do vaginas have balls?'"  
Abel snorted, unable to contain that one bit of laughter from such an idiotic question. He started wheezing, thinking it was the funniest shit he's ever heard. Knowing his father since he was born, he couldn't understand how his father was that dumb as a kid. He tried to collect himself, breathing in and out, as calmly as he could. He coughed roughly, earning a questionable glare from his dads.  
"I'm-S-" He hacked again, numerous times before clearing his throat, "I'm s-sorry, dad. Just, why would you ask that?"  
Eric gave his son the stink eye, "I was a retarded kid, cut me some slack!" He grumbled, letting his son get his laughter out.  
Abel resisted making a comment, knowing this conversation was serious. He was used to making snarky comebacks towards Eric, sometimes towards Kyle. It was only towards Kyle when it was both himself and Eric, creating terrible Jew jokes and responses that were sure to get a scream out of him. It always ended with Abel being grounded, and Kyle being on the edge for about a day or two.  
"Are you done being a little shit so I can continue with the story?"  
Abel sputtered, but shook his head, reading for more of the tale of his childhood. He didn't want to get on his father's bad side, at least that's what Kyle told him. They haven't even touched that portion yet.

"As I was saying before you decided to be an asshole, I asked that question to see if I would ever get a genuine answer. The response shocked me, leaving me speechless. She asked me if she could show me…" A loud shatter was heard, two pairs of eyes traveled towards Kyle, who had smashed the small glass vase that held various flowers in its base. Glass shards were scattered around the table, and an angry, distraught Kyle was huffing. Every time Eric reminded Kyle of this, it always led him to break something on impulse. Eric panicked, seeing a trail of red spill from Kyle's hand. Kyle felt nothing, anger taking over his senses. Abel sat in shock, rushing to the bathroom and grabbing the first aid kit. He passed it to Eric, we immediately started cleaning the wound, covering it up with bandages and a tiny bit of gauze.  
"Fuck, Kahl! Not again!" Eric held Kyle's hand towards him, giving him a disappointed look as if the male has let him down.  
Kyle didn't respond, but only looked up with a dead look. Eric grimaced, trailing away from Kyle and started addressing Abel again.  
"Just, uh. Fuck…"  
Abel couldn't function, seeing his father so lifeless over something. He failed to keep a focused eye on Eric, Kyle's state worrying him.  
"Dad? Are you okay?" Abel's voice broke again, reaching out towards Kyle.  
Eric quickly grabbed Abel's arm, "Don't. Just don't. He needs to let this settle." Abel took his father's warning to heart, knowing it takes a while for Kyle to burn out.  
"You finish the story, Cartman...I'm going to make some coffee to help calm me down." Kyle stood up, his voice monotone and cold. He left towards the kitchen, leaving the other two alone.

"Every time I tell this story, he turns into this zombie, I don't understand." Eric scowled, crossing his thick arms.

Abel noticed how dull his larger father was, and just sighed, "It obviously hurts him a lot dad...This girl must have really screwed him up somehow."  
"I started dating her right after our conversation at Mcdonald's."  
Abel glared, his eyes wide. Unable to leave his gaze from his father, he locked eyes with him.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Nope, she flashed me her vag and we went out. It wasn't a big deal."  
"Dad! That's a huge deal! No wonder Dad's all fucked up from that! A chick you barely talked to just offered to show you her vagina and you go along with it?!" Abel started to grow furious, leaving Eric uneasy.  
"Abel, p-please don't freak out! You haven't heard the rest!" Eric waved his hands, watching as Abel's attitude grew.  
"Fine, dad. Tell me, tell me why you agreed to something so damn stupid?" He wasn't having any of his dad's shit. He cared for Kyle too much to know that his dad did something so idiotic.  
"Because I wasn't dating your dad then!" Eric's fists shook, "Your dad became a jealous mess seeing her and I together! I pretended to care that she was funny and smart! I did care for her as time went on! But not the way I cared for your dad! I was also alone! I had no one else to talk to, Kyle came up to me and apologized for what he did, and we were cool then. But I never got him out of my head...He was on my mind all the time, even when I tried escaping to Mars…"  
Abel wasn't having his shit, he just gripped the bridge of his nose like his Uncle Stan, " Mars? Are you kidding me? That still doesn't explain why you saw her vagina." He let out an aggravated grunt, giving up.  
" I was curious since I needed to know if vagina's had balls! Jesus, is it that hard?"  
"Well, it is for dad since he doesn't like hearing about it and has to live with the fact that you've seen a girl's vagina at ten years old." Leaning back into the couch, Abel just gave him a dirty look, as if he were done with him.  
Kyle watched from the edge fo the doorway, noticing how much Abel cared for his well being. He took in all the words that Eric and Abel spewed back and forth. It amazed him on how much the two were alike.  
"Just let me finish, okay? Goddamn." Eric began to get frustrated, " We ended our relationship when I realized I couldn't find one redeeming quality about her...She wasn't the person I couldn't keep me on my toes, she couldn't keep my attention in the way Kyle did. I left her as best as I could, without hurting both of us… Being with her made me realize how much I was grateful to have Kyle Broflovski in my life. As time went on, Kyle and I grew closer, and we didn't see anything of her for many years until we decided to have a child. She offered to be the surrogate. I wasn't against it, but Kyle sure was. He became a fearful mess, something you didn't want to fuck with. But when we learned she was the only one actually willing to do this for us, Kyle caved in. It shocked both of us as to why she wanted to. She only told us why when you were born."  
Abel remained silent, looking at the carpeted living room floor.  
"What was the reason?"  
"She felt bad for the shit she caused between the three of us. She knew that I cared for Kyle in a different way then I thought I felt for her all of those years ago. She wanted to make it up to us I guess…"  
"By giving birth to me?"  
"Yeah, by giving birth to you. And after she did, she never contacted us again, knowing she did her part in what she wanted to do for us…" Eric's last sentence echoed throughout the room, the ticking of the clock fading away as all conversation stopped.  
Kyle walked back into the room, holding a cup of coffee in a cat mug close to his chest. He continued back to his spot on the loveseat.  
"I'm grateful for what she did... Though I still can't bring myself to forgive her for the shit she's done to us. It may have been something totally fucking stupid to get pissed off over, but it caused a snag in our relationship. The only thing to ever come out of knowing her and being in her presence was you." The bitter words slid out of Kyle's mouth easily, but Abel took the last few words to heart.

"Dad? I just have one question...You told me everything about what happened, but what was her name? I'd like to know what my birth mother's name was." Abel waited patiently for the answer.  
Kyle took a long sip from his kitty mug as Eric cleared his throat,

"Heidi. Her name was Heidi Turner."


	3. Chapter 3

"Heidi?" Abel could have sworn he had heard that name before. He couldn't put his finger on where he heard it but it rang numerous bells in his head. He stared blankly off into space, trying to figure out the exact moment that name was muttered at him.

"We might have told you years ago, when you were young and asking why you didn't have a mom." Kyle tapped his fingers hesitantly against the ceramic cup as he spoke, leaving Eric to finish wrapping up the tale.

"Yeah, we just never mentioned it again because of how it makes us feel and know that you'll probably never meet her." Eric gave a worried glance, tapping his fingers lightly against Kyle's thigh.

"It just...it's a lot to take in guys.." Abel played with the hem of his shirt.

"We still haven't hit the big shit yet." Eric slipped, quickly covering his mouth.

"Big shit? What do you mean?" Abel raised an eyebrow, scared over what 'big shit' could mean.

The two fathers looked at each other. Kyle placed his cat mug on a coaster near the edge of the side table. Cupping his hands together, he looked in Abel's general direction. His heartbeat quickened, a tightness built in his chest.

"Abel, we're not exactly the cleanest people on this planet. We're nowhere near perfect, that's a definite. Living in South Park, well, it really screws with your head. It causes you to do terrible things but also teaches you shit that will get you far in life. This town…" Kyle paused, trying to figure out the words to describe the small town of South Park.  
South Park wasn't the most normal town in the country. The town had its own reputation. Giving birth to Mecha Streisand, rebelling to the giant invasion of Jerseyites that infested their shops, finding an ice man, the list could go on. Each kid that had lived there witnessed more than any other kid who lived a normal city in any of the fifty states would ever see. It gave Abel a shiver, not really knowing what was about to come out of both of his father's mouths.  
"This town is pretty fucked, there's no real word to describe what it does." Kyle noticed Eric nodding in agreement.  
"Well, back when we were kids, it always seemed so normal. Oh, Eric Cartman is being a racist asshole, oh Kahl is making a gay little speech about righteousness, Kenny died again-"  
Abel creased his brow, leaning against the plush pillow that was behind him. He didn't know why those characteristics were considered normal, besides the Kenny dying one. He had seen his uncle die numerous times, and thought really nothing of it after Eric explained, 'it's just Kenny.'  
"You get it. You've grown up in our shoes." Eric gestured with his hand, placing a free arm against the back of the sofa. "But that's besides the point. Your dad and I, well, we've never really had this kind of relationship back then. Your dad was always quick to jumping on my ass over the stupidest shit and I would just answer back, being a smart ass as per usual. Plus both of us were pretty damn rebellious, if you think about it. Your dad would go out of his way just to prove a point to me on anything, whether it be about faking a mental illness, or something stupid that nearly got me killed."  
Abel scoffed, already knowing how much of an ass his dad could be towards him. Whenever Eric would do something so stupid, so bizarre, you would think Kyle would be teaching a college lecture. His rants go into intricate detail, and would usually bore Eric to the point where he would be on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness just so Kyle would shut the hell up. It always made him laugh, seeing how vulnerable his dad could be and how downright scary his other father could be.  
"We pretty much hated each other. Always bickering and making stupid bets, especially that damn leprechaun one." Kyle took a sip from his mug, glaring in Eric's direction.  
Abel let out a hearty laugh, actually knowing what he had meant. Eric told him this story only a few years ago, and it always made him bust out in tears. It annoyed both parents to no end that their son would laugh over that with such enthusiasm, but they usually found them themselves chuckling at the memory sometimes.  
"Yeah, yeah. It's fucking hilarious." Eric growled, crossing his arms like a pouting child. Even Kyle let out a laugh, though it was a memory that fucked him up a little bit more than it did Eric. He was the one that did the infamous ball sucking after all.  
"Kahl and I were pretty over the top with each other though, besides the bets and shit."  
Abel perked his head up, growing more and more interested as his father continued.  
"We've risked our lives to save each other. Multiple times." Eric lowered his head and let a small smile grace his lips. He let out a small sigh, "And I don't regret any of the times I've done it and any of the times he's saved me." He raised his head again, looking up at the eggshell white ceiling.  
Any time Eric's mind wonders off to the memories of how Kyle saves his life or vice versa, he feels a lovely yet anxiety causing pressure inside of his chest. It gave him this sense of love, that Kyle knew how much he actually meant to him back then. That feeling of nearly drowning in the cave with Kyle's small damp arm trying to keep him afloat, the sound of the water flowing through his ears, a harsh, shrill voice calling out to him to swim as fast as he can as the water rose. His girth, filled with fake treasure, weighing them down as they nearly sank to the bottom. It filled him with guilt, knowing he nearly killed them both, but on the other hand, he was thankful. His friend, the Jewish daywalker whom he always told himself that he couldn't stand, put his life on the line just to save his fatass.  
"I'll never forget the day Kahl risked a diabetic coma just to save me from drowning inside of Cave of the Winds. It opened my eyes a lot, even though I didn't show anything from it. I was more focused on some stupid fake treasure that I ate and shit out in front of everyone," He placed his large hand on Kyle's head, pushing it against his broad shoulder, " I knew from that day, that Kahl always had a soft spot for me, even though he would just bitch to me afterwards."  
Kyle grimaced, "I still bitch at you. It's something I love doing." He deadpanned, adding emphasis on love. " I still remember the day you accidentally admitted you saved me from San Francisco. I never knew you, of all people, would have the balls to set foot in a city we knew that you hated, just to save the Jew who makes your life a living hell."

When Eric and Kyle had reached their teens, nearly graduating high school, Kyle still never knew the real hero who had dragged his family and an acid induced Kyle out of harm. It bugged him for years, but as Cartman and Kyle started dating, the secret slipped as the two were in mid coitus. Eric nearly passed out from admitting something so large, but Kyle couldn't help but laugh happily, and thanking him for doing something so selfless. The two actually made love, well, what they considered to be making love, for the first time that night. It sparked that interest that Eric knew he had to marry this Jew, and soon after, his proposal took place. Eric needed Kyle to live and so did he. The two fit together like abnormal puzzle pieces, only fitting with one another. As if life made them this way only for each other, and Kyle was gracious for it.  
"Who else would've saved you from that smog storm? No one, case and point." Eric simpered, knowing he was probably right. No one else really decided to go out to California and actually save Kyle and his family. Stan only wrote a song, what was that compared to Eric putting his physically being on the edge?  
Abel payed close attention to their conversation, " Wait, you guys actually risked your lives to save each other? That's commitment." He ran a hand through he reddish-brown locks, watching his father's genuinely caring for one another. It wasn't a rare sight to see, but it always surprised the young Broflovski-Cartman boy when it came out of nowhere. They were always spitting banter back and forth like kids fighting over the last juice box in the fridge. Abel always brushed it off, knowing that they were tire themselves out and make up, usually giving each other small kisses or just being overly affectionate to gross him out, and it usually works.

"Heh, yeah. We've been through hell and back, and it usually worked out in the end." He gave Kyle a quick peck to the cheek, before letting him go and sending him back to cradling his cooling cup of coffee.  
"Besides those things, I've done some pretty deep shit that should get me thrown in prison now...and so has Kahl..."  
Abel took a gander at his large father, "What do you mean?"  
Eric stuttered, switching his gaze back and forth between the other two males. Cartman knew it was time to fess up, these secrets couldn't stay deep down in his fragile soul for much longer. He needed to come clean. It only dug down deeper, creating more pain as the days flew by. Only time would tell when the memories would come back and knew that he had to tell his pride and joy his dark past, it scared him. He was petrified at the response he'd receive, knowing how sensitive the boy was. But he couldn't keep these events bottled up anymore, he had to spit it out. These explicit memories were slowly making their way back from the storage unit known as Eric Cartman's brain.

Kyle became a little more self conscious over his secrets. He knew they wouldn't affect his son as much as Eric's would, but it was best for him to admit his flaws and let his son judge for himself. With the Broflovski blood pumping through both himself and Abel, he only knew that Abel would not take any of these lightly, even with Eric going big first and leaving Kyle to say his things last. He knew he wasn't going to get Eric to stop talking. Once the man began, he wasn't going to stop until everything was said and done. He hesitated but continued to let the brown haired man speak.  
"Listen, um...This is going to be pretty weird, and I don't know how you'll be able to answer it. I think I'll start with the small stuff first."

Abel stopped breathing for a split second, nearly panicking. He could see the fear in Kyle's jade green eyes as he gripped the mug tighter, his digits turning white. His legs were pressed again the armrest of the sofa, the long striped pattern of his knee high socks falling down his leg, but Kyle was too off put to do anything about them. Eric had shed his light flannel, it lied in a crumpled heap on the carpet. He could see Eric's hand visibly shaking, knowing that whatever he had done, really affected him throughout his life. Eric's eyes became hazy, his mouth dried and palms sweat profusely.

"Abel, I love you. Please don't think bad of me when I tell you this, alright?" Eric's voice was visibly cracking, as if he was on the verge of tears. He could feel his ducts becoming moist, liquid blocking his vision.  
"I love you too, Dad...Just tell me. I promise I won't think bad of you." He took Eric's hand, slightly pushing it down as it came in contact with Eric's lap. He rubbed a thumb against the flesh of his father's hand, trying his best comfort him as he spilled his words.  
A silent tear slipped from Eric's eye as he quivered,

"I killed my own father, Abel."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: what the fuck dad are you kidding me

Abel was a very accepting child. He never thought of being homosexual, or being any other color was a bad thing. Homosexuality was a very common thing in his household; his two fathers were both gay. Well, his father, Eric Cartman, was more with his gay side. Kyle was attracted to both male and females, but considered men to be his dominant attraction. He had always seen the good in people, even the most troublesome. He never turned anyone down due to their preference and had always helped whomever he felt was worthy of it.

But his mindset began to change when his father told him a dark secret that no child should know.

Abel's face was blank, no emotion graced the young boy's face. His father was in a state of despair, silently weeping into his hand as Kyle kept a hand on his back, trying to rub comforting circles.

"Dad, don't tell me lies like that. That's not cool." Abel deadpanned, trying to make light of the situation. A slight drawl came out of Abel's mouth, sounding as if he said 'kewl' instead. He didn't let that bother him however, he just kept his gaze on his parents, who gave the young kid a glare as if he offended both of them. By the way Eric started breathing, he knew that his dad was taken aback by his son not believing him.

Abel never really believed Eric when it came to certain things. Ever since he turned eight years old, his trust in his father lessened just a little bit. He wasn't a gullible kid, and Kyle knew that. Eric would tell him things as if Abel was four again, in simple terms that even a four year old would laugh at. This situation was different, Eric hadn't cried in ages. His breath was hectic, following such a strange rhythm as if he was heading towards a panic attack and it scared him.

"I would never lie about something like this." Eric gritted his teeth, his anger getting the best of him. "Especially to you…I thought you trusted me better."

Abel looked away, guilt consuming him. He did trust his dad to an extent. It's not that he doesn't believe him, he's just thrown off.

"Tell me, how did you kill him, if you did." Abel looked dead into Eric's brown eyes, and his face paled. He knew at that moment, his dad truly killed a man. He saw nothing but pure dread and regret lingering in his eyes.

Eric caught this change instantly, knowing his son well.

"I grounded him up."

Silence was prominent again until Eric broke the ice,

"There was this older kid that fucked with me. He sold me pubes and my idiot ass believed I was grown now that I had them. But when Stan and Kyle told me that I had to grow them myself, I took revenge over a simple five dollars. Revenge started out small, just going over to ask for my money back but I was denied. My plans grew more gruesome as the days went on, ending up with me using a pony as bait to lure the kids parents away from him." He hiccuped, his emotions letting him grow fresh droplets in his eyes, "I created this large chili carneval for everyone to see my plan go down. No one knew but the chili was only for Scott Tenorman, and no one else could taste it," his voice grew dark.

Abel was crunched up on the other side of the couch, his face paler than a white sheet. He was trembling, growing fear over his dad.

"As I gave Scott his lovely bowl, he told me it tasted lovely. It was great, and kept eating it. That's when I told him."

"T-told him...what?" Abel's voice creaked, laced with fear. Kyle watched as his son became distant from the two, noticed the petrified stare Abel had painted on his once happy face.

"I told him the name of the dish. Mr and Mrs. Tenorman chili." Eric hid a small smirk from thinking of it. Though this memory haunts him, the feeling of victory over something still made him feel as if he did something pretty alright. "As the kid freaked and nearly shat himself, I was on top of the world. The sweet taste of Scott's tears still linger. The saltiness of them yet the sweet taste of victory…" Eric sighed, his voice dropping an octave as he spoke, "It was a wonderful feeling. No one would ever fuck with me after that experience. That was until ages later…"

Abel could barely stomach the harsh reality of his dad's wrongdoings. His stomach was flipping, shockwaves of terror sent cold chills down his spine. His emerald green eyes were glued to the floor, "What do you mean later?" Abel eyed the small shadow heading his way but watched as it retreated. Kyle reached for the young boy, but decided it was best for him to listen.

It hurt Kyle to not hold him. His heart ached as he noticed a change he never thought he'd see. The two whom were so close as Abel grew, were becoming distant.

"Ages later, I was told that the man I killed that day was my dad. Everyone hid the fact that Scott Tenorman's father, was my own. Scott told me himself, forcing me into his own scary version of the chili con carnival that I terrorized him with all those years ago. Such a stupid reason to hid my father's identity. It was all for the Denver Broncos." Eric lifted his head up just a bit, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He gave a large grin, laughing as his heart ached, "Don't you think?"

Abel lifted his head slowly, and glaring at his father, knowing that the respect he once had for him, was close to being gone. He noticed something he had never seen in his eyes, pure dread. His pale brown eyes were buried in a sea of tears, red and puffy. He barely blinked, staring on with this shuddersome gaze that made the hair on Abel's neck stand upon contact.

He couldn't respond. His body froze, all feeling was lost from his body. His heart raced, he could hear the rushing of blood pumping through and filling his ears. His palms were breaking out into a cold sweat. He breathing picked up, sending the young man into his first panic attack.

Everything seemed to crash down on him, nothing was in focus. Everything in that room was a blur, the gaze of his red headed father coming to his rescue as the boy slid down the couch, landing on the floor in a sobbing, terrified mess. He could only see a blob of red, pale linear pieces trying their best to comfort the poor boy, but Abel could only fight back, not knowing what to do. This newfound information overloaded his system, he let out a wail.

Kyle could only let tears fall, watching as his boy suffered. He pointed his gaze towards Eric once more, who was leaning towards the floor, his face cupped in his hands, silently weeping. The news affected all three of them, mostly affecting the poor child of the two.

Abel began to grow ansty, his body tensing as his tried to best to let out a scream. Nothing. No sounds made themselves clear. He face was drenched in tears, the pain of his nails digging into his cheeks became dulled. His head became to feel heavy, his vision started spinning, warping his already blurry sight. His throat felt closed, as if no air was passing through. He couldn't speak, he just sat in that spot, wanting this sensation to stop. He felt a warm touch on the top of his head; a hand slowly caressing him. He wanted to fight it off, slap it away, but couldn't find his way to make his muscles move.

Kyle let his motherly instincts take over, slowly putting his hand against the boys hair. His didn't want to overload him anymore, Eric already did his part for that.

"Sssh…"

Kyle slowly ran his fingers along the boy's head, trying his best to calm him down. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he did it regardless. He wanted his kid to be happy again. He knew that this was a lot to tell him, but either way, the info on his dad would have sent him into some sort of this at any age. He sat beside the crying male, moving his head slowly towards his chest, cradling him as if he was a small boy again. It gave Kyle a slight nostalgic feeling, but he ignored it to keep his goal to the task at hand.

Abel sobbed without a sound, taking in the warm feeling and rhythmic beating of someone's heart. He took a grip of the cloth that separated both beings, an arm coming into his view. He knew this aura well, and gradually regained his vision and sense of breath. He didn't feel the need to look, just taking in the stimulation of his older fathers being. The vibration of his father's humming directed his attack away.

 _"Here comes a thought that might alarm you_

 _What someone said and how it harmed you_

 _Something you did that failed to be charming_

 _Things that you said are suddenly swarming_

 _And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch_

 _All these little things seem to matter so much_

 _That they confuse you_

 _That I might lose you"_

Kyle let his voice be heard for his son, singing at a low volume that only he could hear. Alleviating the signs of his distress, he stroked his hair, letting the moment take them. He nestled Abel in a motherly position, placing the child between his legs. Even though he was almost as tall as he was, it didn't bother Kyle one bit. He could feel the boy still trembling but much calmer compared to a few moments ago. He shut his eyes, vocalizing the familiar tune that helped the two find peace.

 _"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

 _You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear_

 _I'm here,_

 _I'm here,_

 _I'm here"_

Eric had stood up, eyes glued to the carpeting as he trudged up the stairs, not making a single sound. He didn't want to be downstairs with the two of them anymore, not after that scene. It's as if Eric's senses had vanished from his body. Seeing his son in such a fragile state caused his body to malfunction, as if he needed a reboot. But he couldn't face the two downstairs. After telling his son such a dark and horrifying tale, his only source of actual thinking only went to the bottle of booze he hid under a piece of floorboard beneath the bed. Pulling it out, not giving a shit for the time being, he took a hefty swig of the liquid, grimacing at the tangy, powerful taste. It left a bitter feeling on his tongue but he could care less; He fucked up his son, for the worst.

Abel overheard his father's tune, his head still pressed firmly against his chest. Even as a teen, the kid cuddled with his dad. It was only necessary now, if it weren't for Kyle, he'd still be in panic mode. Color returned to his face, his trembles were replaced with deep breathing. He let a modest grin crawl across his face for a moment, taking a stronger grip on his dad's t-shirt. He just wanted Kyle right now, he didn't want to face his other father. He couldn't. His father was a killer, and nothing could change that fact, not even Kyle.


	5. Chapter 5

The ticking of the wall clock was the only noise that echoed around the living room. The sun had started to go down, light slowly fading from the room. The lamp that sat beside the main door was the only source of luminescence. Dark shadows ate up the two males as they still sat on the carpeted floor. Kyle gently tousled his son's hair, watching as his breathing slowly went back to normal. Taking his free hand, he wiped the tears that were still moist on Abel's cheeks.

Abel still had his grip on his dad, enjoying his warmth. Something about Kyle's aura always sent him into this calm state, no matter what the situation was.

"You know, I missed this..Just you and me. We haven't sat together like this in a very long time," Kyle took a gander at his son, who was nearly calm and glancing up at him with doe eyes. His green eyes had reclaimed that sparkle from earlier, and stared back at Kyle as if a small child was with him again, "It feels like the old times…"

Abel raised his head up a bit, to get a closer look at his father. He sees a tear fall from Kyle's eye, glazing his cheek. Kyle lets out this stifled whine, cracking character.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Abe. I'm-" He gives his eyes a gentle wipe with his sleeve, but the tears keep pouring.

Abel couldn't cry anymore. His eyes were dried, his soul felt desolate, but he felt this twinge of remorse for his dad. His episode drained every last bit of energy inside of him.

Kyle sobbed, for the first time in fourteen years, Kyle wept his feelings out as if they were being drained from his body.

His body contorted as he huffed into his arms resting on top of his knees.

Abel had never seen his father in this fashion, so helpless. So distraught over everything that had happened to him. He witnessed his uncle Ike leave for Canada to start a new life with his newfound love, and yet he still didn't cry, despite being so close to him.

Kyle was in a mess even Abel didn't know how to fix.

Knowing that his actions may not help, he threw his arms around his father, gripping him tightly as tears of remorse began to flood down his face.

Kyle was taken aback but the force emitted from the sign of affection, but took the boy with open arms. Sobbing, he clung to the boy for dear life as if Abel was about to leave and never return.

Kyle's throat burned with the sensation of vomiting, struggling to keep a wail from coming out of his small frame. His melancholy heart beating rapidly against his chest, fingers digging deep into his son's shirt. The feeling of each small stitch and scent of dark chocolate emitting off the cotton tee made him feel a bit better, but it wasn't enough to cure his hurting heart.

He neglected Abel, never telling him everything. He never told him the secrets, the lies, the slander between his friends and family. He wanted the boy to be happy with his parents and know that they'd do anything to keep him happy. Even if it meant lying to him about their past.

Kyle couldn't do that. The past was too harsh to keep hidden for years. Kyle had hit himself multiple times in his mind, regretting every time the boy asked about his dad's childhood.

" _Daddy, I love you."_

Thinking back on it now, he tried his best to raise his boy right. He never let him get into too much trouble, he raised him to respect others around him.

" _Can we play daddy? Please?"_

Abel was always ready to defend himself, whenever the situation called for it. He was the knight defending his own castle.

" _Dad, what happened to you then? Back when you said Dad had his own theme park?"_

Besides being at the brink of death, and resigning his faith, Kyle didn't know what to say to that then.

" _Did you ever hurt your teacher?"_

" _What does TP mean?"_

" _Why is Dad like this?"_

Kyle looks back on his child's life, realizing that the boy never stopped asking questions. The boy wanted to know, even though he wasn't ready for it.

" _Why does Dad take so many pills every day?"_

Why did he have to deny himself from answering such obvious questions?

" _Is that my momma?"_

 _Eric held a small photo of their high school class, showing off each and every student to his son. Kyle sat beside the two, watching as a four year old Abel had his chubby thumb shoved into his mouth, seeing the funny people in the picture. Stan stood behind Eric and Kyle, Kenny on the side of stan, making provocative poses to the camera. Kyle's hair was wilder, and thicker compared to what is is now. His hat barely kept the mangy fro under control, with pieces sticking slightly out from underneath. His face was red, from the sloppy kiss he had received from Eric during that split second the camera had flashed._

" _See? This is Token. He's our only black friend. And these two are Craig and Tweek. They are the original gay kids of our skewl. Before your dad and I." Eric pointed his rather large finger towards the blue and yellow chullo hat boy and the spiked blonde one. Craig had an arm around him, while the other boy's face was blurred, from quickly jolting as the camera went off. "These are the girls of the class. You wouldn't like them. They were all mean. You know her, that's auntie Wendy. She doesn't look like that now, she now has babies in her tummy." Eric poked the little boy in his stomach, earning a tiny squeal._

" _That's your auntie Bebe, Red, Nichole, and-" Eric stopped for a moment, eyeing the pink beanie girl standing beside Annie and Nichole. She seemed happy surrounded by her friends, but Eric knew the true side of her. "Heidi."_

 _Abel looked at the girl with brunette hair, wearing the beanie. Something clicked in his tiny little brain, gears turning as he stared for a good twenty seconds._

" _Is that my momma?"_

 _Both Kyle and Eric went silent. Neither of them could figure out how he knew that._

" _I member a lady holding me before. She was pretty and had long hair!"_

 _Eric glanced back at Kyle, dumbfounded as their son went on about Heidi. For some strange reason, the boy could remember his birth mother's face._

" _She had pretty brown eyes too! She looked like that lady!" He slapped a little hand down on the photo, causing it to bend._

" _She used to sing to me too!"_

 _Kyle and Eric gawked at him, remembering when Heidi was pregnant, she would sit on their couch, her hands on her stomach, singing lullabies as she waited for the two to come and help her get home._

" _Abe, how do you remember that?"_

 _Abel blinked, staring at his red head father, "I dunno. I just member."_

But as time went on, Abel didn't remember.

Kyle's trembling voice began to stop, his grip getting looser as Abel split apart from him.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, dad…."

Abel's voice startled him as he looked up to his son, who was standing, hair blocking his face.

"You did what you thought was right, and I can't blame you for it. You didn't want me to know this stuff, and for good reason." He trudged back towards the stairs, but stopping midway as he reached the bottom step. "I think I would've been better off not knowing. But dad's an idiot, he fucked me up."

Kyle remained in his original position as Abel made his way back up to his room. The loud slam of his bedroom door echoed down the hallway, and made its way downstairs, signalling Kyle that it was time to talk to Eric.

Maybe he could talk some sense into him again, just like he always did.


End file.
